cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Paul (American)
John Paul (1957 - ) Born in 1957 in Pennsylvania. Before Paul Musser appeared as his famous, iconic bald plaid-shirted zombie character in the airport chart house scene (who also appears on the "Dawn Of The Dead" (1978) posters, video, DVD, Blu Ray and soundtrack album covers, and some of "Day of the Dead" (1985)'s releases) in George Romero's "Dawn Of The Dead" (1978), he first started out as the saxophonist and clarinetist of a Cover Rock band called Changes (which was previously a rock band called Sunnn). The band played at The Lounge Circuit and other kinds of Rock bars from 1973-1976. They played song covers of music by Elton John, Aerosmith, The J. Geils Band, the late legendary Ben E. King and many more spectacular artists and bands. Their band later evolved into the popular Theatrical Space-Themed Rock band Fluid. The musicians shaved their heads. And then the band played together as a sextet of six bald musicians in Pittsburgh, Homestead and Meyersdale, Pennsylvania from 1976-1979. Paul's previous band mates from Changes who then played together as Fluid at the time were Tedd Arnold on lead vocals and flute, Mike Christopher (who played the Hare Krishna Zombie in "Dawn Of The Dead" (1978). Who also previously played keyboards and Hammond Organ for the Pittsburgh Space-Themed Rock band UFO from 1972-1973) on keyboards, David "Styckz' Hayden on organ and string synthesizer, Michael James (who played the Bald Red Sweatered Zombie in our four heroes' battle scene in Monroeville Mall (however you could only see him for a brief minute three times in a crowd scene) in "Dawn Of The Dead" (1978)) on bass and Mike's youngest brother Arl Christopher on drums and percussions. Fluid composed the music for Lenny Lies and Mickey Lies' short experimental independent movie soundtracks "Headprints" and "A Ride Through The Fields" in 1977. The entire band also starred in "Headprints" itself as Aliens. Mickey Lies was actually responsible for taking a "Fluid" band promo shot to the talented George Romero's people. Fluid rehearsed and performed their concerts in the New Leona Theater in Homestead, Pennsylvania where the talented actor and filmmaker Joe Shelby (who played Martinez, The Puerto Rican Ghetto Gang Leader/Biker, Van Driver (wearing cowboy hat & glasses) in "Dawn Of The Dead" (1978). Who also previously appeared in "Headprints" and "A Ride Through The Fields") managed the entire theater, the bar next door and he also worked as the band's manager for awhile. Around that time and lots of the people associated with the New Leona were involved with "Dawn Of The Dead" (1978). And that's how Paul, Mike Christopher and Michael James got the parts for playing Bald Zombies in "Dawn Of The Dead" (1978) itself. After Fluid had disbanded, Paul left to join the Army band. Film Deaths * Dawn of the Dead[[Dawn of the Dead (1978)| (1978)]] [Plaid Shirt Zombie]: Appearing as a zombie, he is shot in the head by Scott H. Reiniger. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Musicians